Inner strength
by BroedomeIsAPain
Summary: Lucy doesn't understand why Natsu has become so distant to her, and closer to Lisanna...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Something is missing

A huge amount of people crowded around the 'old' Lisanna, the 'lost' Lisanna. Natsu and happy were located in the middle telling every one of their adventures, I was smiling happily yet I didn't want to. Something was telling me to go…

I lingered in the back near the bar where I could see everyone's backside; to my surprise mirajane wasn't over there with them. I looked over at her, my eyes full of curiosity. She was facing towards the beer, in a slumped manner. My curiosity turned into worry.

"Mira-ch-"She flinched at the sound of her name and stiffened up while she wiped her eyes.

It only took her about thirty seconds to turn around, her eyes now red compared to the white that usually complimented her white hair.

"Oh! Lucy, what's up" her voice cracked

"I'm sorry Mira-chan, are you okay?" I asked, worried

"Y-yeah of course" she stuttered, as her nose sniffled.

"Why don't you go see Lisanna?" I asked, nearly hesitant regarding her reaction.

Her red eyes scrunched up and filled with tears. She put her hands to her face and I could hear her sobbing from the distance between us. My eyes widened and I stood up kind of dazed. I found the way around the counter and hugged her comforting her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, patting her back awkwardly. People usual comfort me, not me comforting them.

"He won't even look at her" She sobbed "He won't look at her! He says 'A real man wouldn't do that to such a person like her?'" She inhaled, like she couldn't breathe

I was speechless, what could I do other than hug her… I couldn't say anything; it wasn't my place to say anything. After a couple of minutes, about five, she stopped. She thanked me and motioned me to sit down. She flashed a bottle of wine and asked me to drink with her. I nodded, hesitantly. I never really drank but maybe just for today

After like five glasses of wine I was completely buzzed, I couldn't really think straight. Everything was calmed down now. Everyone was sitting around doing nothing since it was almost eight at night. Natsu and Grey were currently in a fight. Wendy was sitting next to Carla, and Happy was probably talking to Carla about flying fish or something.

Something hit me… Whose missing, ahh it's okay I'll probably see 'em tomorrow. Mirajane said she was going to elf man; maybe I should've stopped her, especially since she switched from wine, to that stuff Cana drinks. I shuddered at the thought, she must be really drunk.

I had to blink my eyes a bit to see Natsu and grey, they were moving pretty fast. Soon more and more people joined in slowly. I decided I should get out of here before someone tries to pull me in too. I walked to the door casually. I opened the doors and-

"Hey Lucy" Lisanna greeted casually

I nearly spit on her quote. Jealousy is such a bad look on me. Instead I smiled my casual 'Lucy' smile and decided on a sarcastic-

"LISANNA!" Natsu yelled loud and clear, making my ears ring and my head ache.

"Your back!" Happy ringed in

My hand slammed against my head, and I nearly toppled over. A huge head ache formed in my head. Lisanna looked at me, she smirked. 'W-what the hell is that?' I asked myself. I grunted in return and walked out of the doo-

"Hey lucy! Why don't you come to lunch with us?" Natsu asked

My fists clenched "No thanks" the aggression in my voice showed the anger in my heart.

I walked out before I said something I regretted. Ahh! I hit my head. I'm so frustrated! Why am I so jealous of Lisanna being with Natsu? I-I don't know what to do. My head hung low and an uncountable amount of sighs came out of my mouth before I reached my house. Then something came to mind… Where's Erza..?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: The directions and everything is total bull crap sorry =/

I totally love Fairy tail!

If you don't think that any of this is accurate, sorry : P I love to write no matter what, but anyway this stories going to be as long as I can make it! This is my first story for anything… Don't like it? Haha that's your fault.

Chapter two – Jallal…

Erza!.. Crap I forgot she went on a mission, but… where is she now? It wasn't a hard mission, or so she said. My mind was running in circles.. ugh… What'd she say again? I checked for my celestial keys and walked right back out of my house. I couldn't really remember what she had said… something like "I have to save someone" then she left. Hmm… I don't think she told me who she had to save…

Maybe some random person. Ah! Yes I distinctly remember her saying "I have to save someone… from jail" Jail.. Someone who went to Jail.. Psh I'd say Gajeel, but he was at the guild… Jail, I walked along the side of the river bank. Jail… The buzz made my head hurt. Jail… Jallal!

"JALLAL?" I was losing my balance and was leaning towards the river.

"Oi! Luce!" I heard from a distance

That was it my concentration faltered and I tipped over I was falling over and there was nothing I could do about it. I flapped my arms like I was a maniac, trying to balance myself, it wasn't working. Then I felt something, like cloth… I opened my eyes and saw a checkered scarf that smelt of water, otherwise melted ice. Probably from Grey. I pushed off of Natsu and dusted myself off.

"Hey Lucy, What's wrong?" Happy asked

"Erza! I just noticed, she has been gone too long to have gone on an easy mission!" I nearly yelled

"eh? Erza went on a mission? I've been checking the mission board all week for something good, and none of the jobs were taken" Natsu said with a clueless look on his face

W-wait! WHAT? So she told me this, didn't she tell Natsu? H-how could I be so dense! Of course, she probably just told me because I'm one of the people that wouldn't notice. Even Natsu would've known and he's as dense as a freaking brick wall. UGH! So… What happened…?

"HEY LUCY!" Happy yelled, trying to get my attention

I shook my head which didn't help the buzz at all, but it woke me up from thinking so thoroughly.

"Erza! She has to be in trouble then!" I panicked

"Wait what?" A familiar high pitched voice rang in my headache, making it even worse.

I didn't have time to roll my eyes, yet I knew it was Lisanna from the instant I caught a glimpse of her white hair. My fists clenched unconsciously. I took a few deep breathes to actually remember what was happening. After I figured it out, I told Natsu.

"Jallal?" His face grew to anger, then slowly turned to a soft humble look " We have to help her…"

After a few minutes of deciding how to get to her, we decided to go to the guild and ask Master where the guild council jail is exactly. When we reached the guild, we found him sitting on the counter taking a swig of beer. He seemed hesitant in telling us this important information, yet he revealed it to us anyways.

"Why do you want to go here" He asked taking another swig of his drink, swishing it around in his mouth.

"Well, we believe Erza to be in trouble…" Happy told him

He drank his beer yet again "Oh?" He answered

"She's going to break out Jallal, and I know she needs our help…" Natsu continued, pretty much interrupting Happy.

I peeked at Natsu… his face explaining exactly how he was feeling, just as always. The anger in his eyebrows. The determination in his lips. The worry in his eyes, and even the excitement in the flare of his nose. Such a person is gold… gold

Grey decided to join us, and we took the first train heading east, the direction that could get us to Erza. Natsu… as usual slumped over into 'transportation mode' and looked like he was going to die. I studied him carefully, as Lisanna tried to comfort him. Something in me kind of clicked, but I felt kind of jealous again. Was it because Lisanna got to come? Was it because I didn't get to sit next to Natsu like always? Or was it something else?

My buzz finally went away as we arrived in a small town, not far from the Jail. We made a couple of turns, and we were finally there. It had a very large piece of land. Huge force fields surrounding it, making the whole building seem a black color. The sun was beginning to rise… No sign of Erza.

"Let's go!" Natsu said, finally recovering from the transportation sickness he always has. He ran head on into the force field, the sound of electricity sounding off in the wind, and Natsu bounced right back to where I was standing.

"How the hell are we supposed to get in there!" I yelled, frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much to the people who have actually took time to read the first two chapters of my story. Thank you for reviewing, no matter how little, I REALLY appreciate it. I'm not really a writer, I love to sing mostly. But I love fairytail so much I decided to make a story! Well I just love Lucy she's so funny XD and Natsu because he's totally awesome!

CHAPTER 3: Realization

"How the hell are we supposed to get in there?" i yelled, frustrated.

"We force it to open!" Natsu got up running into it. Only to be sent back to the ground yet again.

I helped him up this time. "Don't be an idiot Natsu" i grunted as i lifted him "we obviously can't do that"

"We have to try something" he looked down at our hands, and i blushed and let go.

My heart started to race as i thought of it again... I fluttered my eyes and joined the conversation, everyone was having.

"How about if we wait?" Lisanna suggested

"i agree, let's go get some fish!" happy also threw in... But a little over board. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued the conversation. "Here let's try..." grey stood back, "Ice maker lance" he mumbled as he aimed for the force field. The ice hit it all right, but then it disappeared shortly. "Ha! That shows how weak ice can be!" Natsu Gloated.

This time everyone stepped back. Knowing something bad was to happen. He summoned his powers and ran into the forfeited, this action made him bounce back even further. We made our way to him. By the time we got there I was already breathing hard.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lisanna questioned

"Yeah" Natsu answered as he got up and dusted himself off.

Then something clicked in my head, as I looked at the small indent Natsu made in the dirt. Virgo! Of course. I looked for her key, and took it out.

"Hey you guys! Leave it to the awesome Lucy to fix all the problems! Hahaha!" I yelled, triumphantly "The gate of the maiden, I open thee"

Virgo appeared in the mere second I uttered her name. I smiled happily,

" Okay Virgo I'd like you to dig a hole from out here, to the inside of that force field." I pointed out to her.

"Yes Master" and with that she transferred and started to dig. She moved so fast she was already inside of the force field.

Everyone started to crawl inside,

"Good job Luce" Natsu told me.

I nodded my head towards him, in a way of thanks. He smiled his exuberant smile, and I returned one of my own to him. Blushing as he took his place after Happy climbed inside the hole.. I was about to climb in after wards but someone grabbed my arm.

"H-hey!" I rejected

"Hey Lucy, that was pretty good thinking there" Lisanna said, with a sarcastic smile imprinted on her clear pale face.

I raised an eyebrow "Mhhhm" I replied

"Yeah, I'll go in before you, okay?" Lisanna… she didn't really ask, it was more like she told me.

I nodded my head, and rolled my eyes. She makes me so frustrated. After she was clear gone, I throw a fit and started to call her inappropriate names. I realized how long I took as I saw Lisanna come out on the other side already. I quickly crawled through the small tunnel like dirt hole, realizing how utterly weak I am. In the end I was all dirty and My rubber band cut into leaving my hair completely down. Everything looked darker on the inside of the force field. As I stood my ground and dusted myself off, I once again realized something…

"Hey you gu-" I started, but was interrupted

"Wow it's so tall" Lisanna commented

I skimmed the building for a second then regained what I was going to say. "Hey you guys! You know for a prison it sure has a low amount of security… You know, Jallal is a pretty tough criminal so that have to have more than one. Especially in a huge place as this."

"mmm," Natsu and Happy agreed

"We should be cautious from now on… "Grey pointed out.

I looked back at the direction we came from and couldn't see anything. The force field was tinted from the inside, pretty amazing. I wonder what kind of mage could muster up such a power. I looked back at the building and saw everyone walking towards it already.

"Hey wait up!" I caught up to them by the time they came to the iron door. It was only a fair distance… "I'm already tired before we even get in there!" I mumbled, breathing hard.

"Second part to getting in, how do we open this door?" Happy entered.

I scratched my head "We knock?" I joked

To my surprise Natsu extended his hand to the iron door. Knock, knock, knock.

"Nothing Happened…"Natsu realized

I smacked him upside the head, "Of course it didn't!"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE –NO EXCUSES, I'm just really sorry for posting this story late. THANK YOU SO MUCH! To the people who have actually reviewed my story :D. I'm so thankful! It may not be a lot but, it motivates me! I love all the people who reviewed my story. If you didn't notice by now, this story is in Lucy's P.O.V Lol, if you didn't get that by now SORRY FOR NOT MAKING IT CLEAR!

_**Kevin (THANK YOU)**_

_**Yultiguilunforever (THANK YOU)**_

_**Spiral Reflection (THANK YOU)**_

_**And**_

_**Mhm. I'm awesome (THANK YOU)**_

Thank you sooo much for taking your time to read, and review my story!

CHAPTER 4- suspicions

"Let's try going around!" Happy suggested.

Natsu made a sound "We should be inside already!" Natsu whined "We should just burn the whole place down!" he stated

"Don't be reckless, Natsu. Erza is in there somewhere.." I Advised

"Let's just go to the other side we're wasting time." Grey Warned

We all started to walk to the left. I stopped as something caught my attention. I looked back at the entrance of the Jail. On the left side of the door there was a square shaped imprint on the door. It was faint, but you could see it if you looked close. I ran my hand over the smooth black metal. I took my hand off and started to use my nails to try to peel it open. Didn't work though. I looked down and saw an out of place rock on the ground. I looked at it questionably. I could hear my name in the distance, but I ignored the voices of my team mates. I bent down and touched the rock, it didn't feel like a rock. It felt more like metal.

I stood up straight and stood on the rock. As the rock pressed down and into the ground slowly, the little square opened. The outline of a hand clouded my mind for a second. I reached out my hand and let it place among the lines of the handprint. My hand began to shake as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. I took my hand off of the scan, immediately feeling drained. The door then opened loudly, with a swish and a bang. I looked at my hand, there were no scratches. Yet I my body had Goosebumps.

There's a ringing in my ears, and the only thing I can hear is my breathing… Then darkness. After a couple minutes it seems, I can finally register what's happening around me.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" I could hear Natsu call my name, Mixed in with Happy's high pitched voice.

I could feel them shaking me… The sound in my head was so… annoying! My eyes flashed open, and I sat up fiercely.

Then my lips… hit Natsu's. My eyes widened, in synch with Natsu's. Natsu's face didn't say anything, I immediately pulled away. I got off of my ass, and dusted myself off. The atmosphere was awkward, and my cheeks were burning like hell's fire.

"S-sorry Natsu" I apologized as I scratched the back of my head.

"it's okay" Natsu replied, his back turned to me. He entered the door, where Lisanna and Grey were.

". . . You llliiikkkkee him!" Happy whispered to me.

I ignored the common quote and followed everyone inside the Jail. 'That… kiss? What was it; it's not a kiss unless Natsu wanted to do "that". My head was clouded with the thought, as I replayed the scene in my head. Liking Natsu? Psh that was never really an option, Natsu's a dear friend. One of the best friends I've ever had, yet I _**wan**_t to like him. It can't happen though, because-'

"What happened Lucy?" Lisanna questioned me '– of her…'

"Eh? Uh… What?" I asked, confused.

"How did you open the door?" Lisanna questioned

"Oh.." I recalled what happened "There was a hand scanning device by the door, It scanned my hand. Then I blacked out" I told the four of my team mates.

"That's weird.. " Grey pointed out "Usually those kinds of things are for a certain person. Not just any one"

"That's suspicious" Lisanna said as she eyed me.

I ignored her, and looked at our path ahead. Which only contained two large stair cases? I walked towards the first stair case and looked up. The walk was very long, but there seemed to be no one there. Everything here was starting to confuse me; usually I was the only one who was un able to do anything, now I have actually gotten us to the main objective. Something so… awkward is very suspicious. Especially the hand scanner. My feelings are extremely undefined right now, as I'm trying to deal with all of this.

Questions are now taunting every bit and angle of my brain…: Where's Erza? Which way do we go? How come my hand opened the door? Is this really a jail? Can Erza even be here? Was that a real kiss? … And even more. Every question hurt my brain more than the last. Especially… the last.

"We should split up" Happy instructed

"Maybe so," Grey agreed

My head was faced down as this conversation took place. It was still awkward for me to even look at Natsu. Or even Happy, gives me shudders when I think about what happened. It seems as if it's been days since it happened. Yet, it has only been a few minutes.

"I'll go with Natsu!" Lisanna claimed

"Then I'll go with Lucy" Grey suggested

"Whata bout me?" Happy whined

"Come with us then," Grey replied.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered happily.

I lifted my head as Happy shuffled to Grey, I caught sight of Natsu who was smiling with Lisanna. He caught sight of me and our eyes met carefully. I couldn't think for a moment, so I couldn't register mine nor Natsu's feelings. My eyes darted down, and I dragged my feet to Grey and Happy. Did Happy have to come with us?

We started to walk up the stairs but it seemed as if there was no end.

"I think I'm going to go back downstairs" Happy sighed, tiredly

"C'mon I bet there's a huge dead stack of fish up there." Grey encouraged

Happy quickened his pace as a reply. I, on the other hand probably slowed down a bit. Nothings worse than a tired Lucy. I'm never fit for this kind of stuff. Happy looked back, stared for a minute and then finally said something.

"You haven't said a thing, since Natsu kissed you Lucy" Happy said as he headed up the steps at the same time. I could hear the cheeky smile in his voice.

"W-"I started… (Warm cheeks)

Grey stopped dead in his tracks. "Natsu did what?"

Grey's action caused all of us to stop. I however was about two – three steps away from Happy and Grey.

"Noth-"I started... (Getting hotter)

"Lucy and Natsu kissed" Happy choked out, as he laughed

"Wow, wait. When did this happen?" Grey asked

"We have no time-"I started (BURNING CHEEKS)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Whe- when Lucy was unconscious o- on the f-f-f-floor and Natsu and I were t-t-t-trying to wake her up" Happy fell on the step in front of him, clutching his chest as if he couldn't breathe, "T-t-then they k-kissed"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" I yelled frustrated. (Cheeks are so hot, that they are numb…)

Grey and Happy stopped, then looked at me, then started to laugh. There ignorant laughs rang throughout the long staircase of steps. I slapped my hand to my forehead in disgrace. As there laughs started to cool down I looked at them with seriousness.

I-I'm sorry Lucy, i-it's just that Na-Natsu's Nev-Nev-"Grey started

"I don't care! OKAY? We are only here to find ERZA! And that's IT! If you wanna laugh FINE" I started to walk up, ahead of them "Stay here and laugh"

I started to walk faster than before. My anger leading my every move. I didn't here either of them speak, but I could clearly hear their footsteps behind me. As the last and final turn was made… I saw Natsu and Lisanna, both of them were in iron cuffs. The kind the council use so prisoners cannot use their powers. Trust me, I know that because my Dad-

Was standing right in front of me…


	5. Chapter 5

***(((Authors Note: We have not reached the turning point of the story yet, so if you're wondering why I put the summary as "Lucy doesn't understand why Natsu has become so distant to her and closer to Lisanna..." I'm getting there okay? Haha… By the way thank you for the reviews again :D (_**Including ShiningStellar)))*****_

CHAPTER 5 – Father of mine…

My fists clenched, making my anger level from 10 to 100. My heart rate went from the average  
>'Angry Lucy' rate of 77 to 200 and getting even higher.<p>

"What did you do?" I nearly growled.

It flew out of my mouth uncontrollably. He MUST be the one behind all of this. The hand scanner of mystery, and the disappearance of Erza. What does he want? I glare at my two team mates who are in steel chairs, heads hanging low and bodies stationary.

"Lucy! You have finally made it up here. I have VERY good news." My father said almost happily, as he clasped his hands.

My finger nails scratched at palms of my hands, as my anger was shut inside of me.

I ignored the irregular kindness that my father spoke to me with and retorted. "What'd you do to them?" I yelled, as I grabbed onto my keys.

His next pieces of words were muted in my head as I thought of who I should pull out. My fathers a human, but something of his must've been extremely strong to take down Lisanna, especially Natsu. What was so powerful to take down eve-

I gasped in surprise at the burning that came from my feet all the way to my calves. I looked down at my legs and saw a block of ice… Grey? I turned my back to face where I last saw my teammates. Happy was unconscious on the ground and Grey was looking at me like a crazy man. The glint in his eyes showed anxiousness. His stance looked more slumped than usual, and the worst ever, his clothes were actually_**on.**_

Questions were still in my mind. My concentration was off and I didn't know what to focus on. My father's words then started to soak in... At the end of his sentence

"… then we can be a family again" he ended with a small smile

Anger, compassion, confusion, and pain clashed inside of my body. My eyes filled with tears from the ending of my father's sentence. My arm and mouth however, acted otherwise.

"The gate of 'the golden bull', I open thee"

Taurus appeared as happy as ever

"Oh Lu-"

"Cut it I need you help" I replied as quickly as possible nearly panicking.

I pulled out a second key. I would've laughed at how dusty it was but I couldn't right now.

"The gate of 'the lion', I open thee"

The magic inside of me turned as Lucy summoned another one of her stellar spirits.

"I need you to keep Grey busy" I told him. Grey wasn't himself right now, I don't know why but I'm going to find out.

Loke replied with a nod and he lured Grey over to where Natsu and Lisanna were sitting. My father was gone for now. The only exits were a door and the two stair cases that led up here. I was betting he was inside of the mysterious door.

"Okay, I need you to cut the ice." I said as I spread my knees apart.

"Okay" He answered as his two sided axe was raised. My eyes shut and my legs shuttered with fear. When I heard the sound of his blade hit the steel ground, it made my teeth shutter. I opened my eyes and the pain in my legs went away, though they were still numb. I stumbled forward.

"Thanks, Taurus"

"Anything to protect you perfect bbboddyy" He purred as he disappeared with the arid wind.

I looked over to where everyone was and saw Loke and imposter Grey sparring, along with unconscious Lisanna, and Natsu. I looked over to the door that filled my mind with questions. I went to it and opened it. I walked in and tripped and fell. I stood up and looked behind me, I gasped before I even registered what to say..

"ERZA!" I exclaimed happily. I haven't felt this Happy since… Natsu and I-

"L-lucy?" Erza croaked as her eyes opened slowly. "Aagh" She groaned as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, at the same moment my feet didn't feel numb anymore.

"I don't remember… right now" Erza replied

"Well… I'm just happy someone's okay!" I spoke with a louder tone

Her expression mixed as she looked at something behind me. I peeked behind me and saw a very weird sight, an old man with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Erza stood up, and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and let Erza pull me up. I turned around to see the whole room. There was another door and the old man. That was pretty much it.

"Where's everyone else?" Erza asked

"Outside, but we need a key… And we need to find my Father" I answered, mixed emotions settling in my body.

Erza nodded and started to rip apart every drawer in the room. I checked around the old man. 'Is he sleeping?' I wondered. I shook my head and looked around more. I looked up the bed he was on and saw a little box. I reached under and grabbed the box.

"I think I found it" I told Erza as I sat up and opened the box.

Only to find something… that nearly took my breathe away.

I reached in and grabbed my mother brush. A memory so far back in my mind that warmed my heart. A memory that made my eyes tear up, a memory that also made a sharp pain fill my heart. A memory… that was pushed far far back so I could never feel the same feeling again. I put the brush on the side and sighed slowly. Then dug through the box again. Nothing but pictures were in here. I ignored the pictures and focused on the main goal for now.

"It looks like it's not in there… " Erza said

"Mm" I answered

"Let's look in the other door" Erza suggested

She entered the door first. Her sword was now pulled out. She peeked in, stopped, looked at me, and then motioned me to go inside first. I entered and the first thing I saw was my Father. His back was turned and he was reading a very large book. I pondered on what kind, but then remembered the goal. The keys were dangling to his pants. I then noticed how different he looked. He wore the suit that always seemed so boring to me. He shaved his beard, yet he had a relaxed and chill notion to his face that I saw earlier. I motioned to Erza where the keys were.

"You should go check on everyone I'll get the keys" She whispered extremely soft, even I could barely hear her.

I followed her instructions and went out of the two rooms. Only to find Grey on the floor and Loke breathing hard.

"I'm done Lucy…" Pant "I think he's " pant "done"

"Thank you Loke" I smiled at him

"No problem, " He returned the smile, as he faded away.

I turned to Happy who was still unconscious on the first step of the stairs. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Happy?" I spoke as I shook him

"Mmyyeehh"

"Happy!" I hissed

"Mmyyuuhh"

"Wow! Happy! Look, fish!"

"AYE?" Happy sat up, alert.

"Get up!" I told him

"HM!" He pouted "You didn't have to- NATSU!"

His wings shot out and he flew to Natsu in pursuit He started to shake Natsu in the same style I shook him, but more urgent.

"NATSU! ARE YOU OKAY?" He questioned loudly.

The door opened and Erza came out with the keys in her hands. I eyed her sword and found no trace of blood. I moved toward Lisanna and Natsu. I looked over to Grey and saw minor bruises Loke planted all over him.

"How did you do it?" I asked Erza

"I knocked him out and took it, sorry"

I scratched my head nervously "heh, heh. I just wanted to know what's happening here. It looks like we'll have to wait until he wakes"

"Oh yeah… Sorry Luce" Erza apologized

"ah… It's okay." I replied

"NATSU! You're okay!" Happy cried.

Erza unlocked both Lisanna and Natsu.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu asked, outraged

"Yeah, first thing we see is some blond guy then… I don't remember anything" Lisanna explained as she scanned the room. "ERZA! You're alive Thank god!"

Erza nodded and I walked over to where Grey laid. I shook him a bit… then he sat up in a flash. I flinched at the fast movement. He held his head for a minute…

"What happened?" Grey asked confused.

"Lucy saved the day" Erza smiled at me

I had a modest smile on my face.

"The man, wasn't he your Father?" Natsu asked

Feelings turned in me "Y-yeah"

"He was your Dad?" Lisanna questioned, in horror "Did you plan this?"

"O-of course I didn't!" I replied, surprised at the accusation

"Well he is YOUR Father, why would he capture Erza and technically lure us here. It sound like you-"

"Lucy would never do that" Erza ringed in, and I was thankful to her for shutting her up. Lisanna didn't fight the awesome authority in Erza's voice.

"Sorry you guys I didn't know any of this would happen" I explained as my head hung low.

"It's okay Luce, it's not like you called him or anything" Grey comforted

I heard a little thump in the room that was about 20 feet away from all of us. I looked up at the room in synch with Natsu, Erza, and Grey. However Erza and Natsu were first to get up.

"We'll go and check it out" Natsu claimed

They both entered the room as Grey, Happy, Lisanna and I stayed outside. I was happy to finally have some time to breathe. Not to think… Just breathe. I closed my eyes and held my knees to my chest. The door slammed open and I heard dragging sounds along with footsteps.

"Explain yourself" Erza nearly yelled, yet it echoed in the spacious room.

My eyes were still closed.

"I needed… the Dragon slayer" My Fathers deep voice spoke

Natsu laughed "For what?"

"So I could bring back Layla…"

That was it… I couldn't breathe anymore.

***(((Authors Note: for those who have no idea who Layla is, or have forgotten. She is Lucy's Mother who died on 777.))***


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: :') Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed my story. YOUR FRIKIN AWESOME. ((Now including: Watashi wa Tsuki-San, The Midnight Shadow Star, and hi? Lol)) Suggestion: Would you guys prefer shorter chapters and faster posts, or longer chapters and a longer waiting span. Please review if you prefer one or the other, I would really like to know. For now I'm going to do shorter and faster, more over because I don't have much time to be on the computer, so I would like to know how you guys prefer it.

Also… : GAJEEL and WENDY are not in this story line…

Chapter 6: Faint… and Yumako

I opened my eyes, and found myself in my own room. Surrounded by worried faces such as, Natsu, Erza and Grey. However, one angry face in the corner. I sat up dizzily, and looked towards Erza.

"What happened?" I asked

I've never seen such a thing.. But Erza hesitated "You fainted that's all"

Her hesitation hazed me, and I had to think a little bit more for my answer.

"Uhm, What happened.. to 'him" I asked. I put emphasize on 'him' referring to my father which I was too ashamed to refer to as 'father' at the moment.

I almost did a double take, she hesitated once more "He's… Dead" She replied.

I fluttered my eyes… and shook my head. Then everything after that… was a blur. I got up, ignoring the light headed feeling in my body, and I ran. Why? I have no idea… Where I was going, what I was going to do. I just did it…

My legs started to hurt, and it started to rain- more like pour. I didn't no where I was going, I was just **going**. **I wasn't controlling my body. "**W-what do I do?" I panicked in my head. Everything started to blacken.

I opened my eyes in a weird room. Once again my head felt dizzy, I ignored it and sat up. A very dark room with lit candles forming a square lining the walls. A very familiar old man sat in the middle. My mind searched everywhere as I searched where this guy was from.

When I finally remembered he stood up.

"My name is Yumako, you are Lucy, yes?" His voice was very low and distant. He was nearly emotionless.

I nodded in return

"I have come to help you and your Father" He replied

I clenched my teeth. "What-do-you-mean?" I quickly returned it sounded like whadoymen.

"Your Father has requested my assistance, in returning your mother"

My eyes widened and returned slowly as I thought of "…Mom"

"Yes, exactly… Your mother, your Father ha-"

My eyes filled with unwanted tears, and my heart spoke to him instead of my mind "Is he really dead?" I asked as I played mith my fingers, to hide the tears in my eyes..

"Mmmm" Was his reply

I started to let go of my tears…

"It seems as if he is… alive. Yet, I do not know where. It's as if something is blocking my magic." He said robotically

My tears stopped and confusion filled my mind. I asked Erza and she said… He was dead..

"How do you know?" I asked stupidly

"I have a connection to everyone I see. I can control bodies, read minds… and bring people back to life." He replied, yet again with no emotion

I was taken back a bit.

"How should I trust you?" I questioned him curiously.

"How did you get here?" He retorted

I fluttered my eye lashes, 'How did I get here' I asked myself

"Mmmm, I guided you here… That is your proof"

My heart nearly stopped. Erza.? Why… Why would Erza … lie to me?

"Ahh… Yes, I see" I looked into his wrinkly face, and noticed his eyes were closed. " It seems as if she didn't trust you…"

"Wh-what? No… why would Erz-"

He interrupted me. "Who would believe the daughter of the man who has just kidnapped her… The daughter who has led them into the trap herself… The daughter who allegedly 'saved the day' all by herself" He explained, all in order as if he knew everything that happened.

"How did you-"

"I was following you.. As your companion… Grey? .. Yes a tough one indeed" He said as his eyes opened slowly.

My mind wandered back into my brain… Skimming the events that happened that day, I just happened to brush over the moment me and Natsu kiss-

"Ahh, yes. That one boy is a very powerful one, indeed… Yet you like him… now that's going to be a problem"

"I-I don't like Nat-"

"Indeed, Lucy I can read your mind… You must choose… Natsu or your Mother?"

"What are you tryna say?" I asked offended

"Mmm… If I were to save your mother.. I would need a certain magic called 'Dragon slayer' magic. I am a Dragon slayer… Yet I need extra power from another fellow dragon slayer. Now if you were to exclude the power of a dragon slayer… Then they would die."

I didn't think I just answered "So your literally asking me to choose whether I want to have Natsu or My own Mother?"

"Indeed"

"… My mother has lived her life…" I explained slowly… "Choosing my Mother is like killing Natsu myself." I explained… Why Natsu? But then another thought came across my mind… "Why can't you use a different Dragon slaye-"

"Why? Mostly because Dragon Slayers are hard to find these days…"

"Then I will not choose Natsu!" Tears fell down my cheeks, I felt as if I were rejecting my mother…

"Your mother may have lived her life… And so has Lisanna"

I thought about this for a second, Lisanna… She has lived her life, why does she get a second chance? Why does she get to have another life, and why does Natsu always have to be next to her…

"Mmm child, Indeed."

I sighed "I don't care I… can't do that"

Yumako looked at his watch as fast as any turtle. He looked up at me and finally spoke..

"Mmm… Child I'm going to have to use Natsu"

I furrowed my eyebrows "I told you, not to"

"Yes, but your Father has already paid me… So I will need your companion"

"I won't let you.." I told him harshly

"Trust me… you will"

My sight was blurred as I got up… I was out the door and then … black out.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hi you guys :D Thank you all once again for reviewing!

Such as_**: Kevin**_

_**Yultiguilunforever**_

_**Spiral Reflection**_

_**Mhm. I'm awesome**_

_**ShiningStellar**_

_**Watashi wa Tsuki-San**_

_**The Midnight Shadow Star**_

_**Hi (lol, it never gets old)**_

_**Panda24**_

_**And**_

_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_

You guys were a HUGE help, I was thinking "Hmmm, I don't think I should continue this story after the first chapter". You guys have encouraged me a hand full. I've been winging it since the first chapter, as in I didn't even know any of this was going to happen XD . I believe I have made this one reasonably long. Sorry if it has taken me TOO LONG to update, I have been very busy, like every other human being. If you really do think it took me a long time, you're a drama queen, whether you're a boy or a girl. Haha Haha. Well anyway, to the 7th chapter of Inner strength!

**Recap:**

**"Mmm… Child I'm going to have to use Natsu"**

**I furrowed my eyebrows "I told you, not to"**

**"Yes, but your Father has already paid me… So I will need your companion"**

**"I won't let you..." I told him harshly**

**"Trust me… you will"**

**My sight was blurred as I got up… I was out the door and then … black out.**

Chapter 7: Reunion

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

_Day 61,_

_ May and June has now passed… I'm sick and tired of waiting, waiting on Natsu… Yes, Natsu to save me. Each and every day, I'm still isolated in this chamber. Yumako won't tell me where I am no matter how much I try… For the past two months he has been making me get stronger. I have to work out 4 times a day and I get to eat 2 times a day. No matter how much I try to fight him he always wins. He takes over me… I found out that he gets older every time he uses his magic. He isn't a Dragon slayer, yet he uses only their magic to get stronger. He's actually 20 years old, yet he has used so much magic, it has taken away his youthful appearance and his emotions. I kinda feel bad for him… I figured Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy have forgotten me. They are probably extremely happy that I have gone missing. I have figured that I really did develop feelings for Natsu… Yet if I were to see him again, that wouldn't be good. I miss Levy, I miss Mira, and I miss the home I have come to love. I've been stressing over my house, it's probably been evicted and sold already I really do wonder what Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy are thinking right now. I have been itching to know if they hate me… If they have given up on me… Or if they are actually out to get me. Whether to kill me, or save me. My keys… I haven't seen them, I miss my celestial friends, They must be at my house, yet I don't even know if that is my house._

_From, LUCY HEARTIFILIA^^^_

I sighed and put down the now wilted pen. I have been using it to write ever since the first day I was put in this damned chamber. These letters were all to, myself. To remind myself that each and every other day is another day of my four best friends betraying me… My stomach started to rumble, and I ignored it. I didn't feel weak anymore… Yumako has trained my body, though it's not actually me… He always trains me, when he's controlling me. He still doesn't trust me…

I decided that if Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy aren't going to trust me, I might as well go through with the plan. It didn't hurt me much that we were actually going to use Natsu. Every day I was gone, another day with Lisanna. My fists clenched around the paper of mine. I took a deep breath and stuck the paper inside of the pillow I was using. I now have 61 of those pages… Each and every one has a little drop of my heart in them. You know, all of this is so frustrating. If I were to bring my Mom back, I would be extremely happy. Yet when I think of losing Nats-

The door opened slightly… I stopped thinking, of anything. Mostly because Yumako could read minds. Instead I looked up like I were his dog, and I was ready to obey.

Yumako threw something to me, I caught it with no hesitation. I looked at the hard object and my eyes widened at it. I looked back to Yumako who was still standing in the door way. He has changed a lot since day one of this whole operation. He now looks like her is 100 years old. He says that he can never die.

"I can't find your Father, it seems as if they have put him in a very protected Jail. They have blocked all kinds of magic , especially mine. It also seems as if they know of our plan. Almost all of it. They just know my kind of magic is involved…" Yumako explained

This was the first piece of information he has given me in the 2 months I've been here. I nodded hesitantly…

"Where do I come in?" I asked, curiously

"Only your five friends know where you Father has been place. Our first move is to go and figure out where your Father is…" He answered cautiously

My eyes widened "You want me to go and ask them where my Father is?" I yelled outraged

Yumako nodded "It is a two man job, are you up to it?" He asked non emotionally

My fists clenched… "They don't trust me anymore," I thought in my mind, because I didn't wanna say it out loud. "Can't you just read their minds..?"

"They know of my magic and have been very cautious, not to think of it."

My lips puckered to the side, as I thought "They wouldn't tell me where it is"

"Hmm... Yes I have been thinking of that. Indeed, you need to go to the white haired one…"

White hair? … I then noticed he said 5 friends. That's Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy… and Lisanna. "Why would she tell me?"

"It seems as if she would do anything to get rid of you. All you have to do is tell her you'll never see you again, as long as she tells you where your Father is."

I sighed nervously, "What if they attack me..?"

"That is why it is a two man job; I'll take care of the rest"

"So we're just going to raid them all randomly?" I guessed

"Ahh, yes. I should have enough magic too knock out the other four. As you converse with the white haired one."

Another chance to see them? This time was certain to come….

"I'm ready, I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back" I mean really … it's no use in saving him, especially if they all don't believe me… right?

"Indeed, child… We shall be leaving tonight. Be ready"

I nodded in agreement and he left the room. I really don't know what'll happen… but I know that, "part one" Won't be so easy…

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

"Here put this on…" Yumako said as he walked out of the room.

He left a pile of black clothes next to the bed I slept on. I changed into a casual black shirt and black Capri's, which really weren't my style, on. I put a black cap on and stuffed my noticeable blonde hair inside. Yumako led me out of the chamber… I barely got to see the inside of Yumako's house. By the way, when I say 'chamber' I mean basement. It seems like a chamber because of the multiple locks on the door, and the fact that I sleep on the floor.

"We needed the last two months to make you stronger. You were so weak in so many ways when I first spoke to you. Now you are trained, enough to beat any kind of mage. Without using any kind of magic. You do remember everything you have learned in the last two months right?"

I nodded, my mind skimmed over every little training piece. Defensive dodges, offensive knife throws, he even taught me how to do a cartwheel which is kind of unnecessary

I know that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and even Lisanna could easily kill me with their magic… two months ago. I believe that I can defeat each and every one of them, just by using knifes. I know that none of my celestial spirits would actually fight by my side, especially if it were Fairytail mages.

My body started to move by itself and I knew what would happen next… Everything faded away slowly…

I was now in an alley of some sort. I could see Lisanna in the distance leaning on the side of a building. She was smiling cheekily; I raised a curious brow to such a face… I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to Yumako.

"All you must do is ask her to tell you, and when she does run away."

It seemed so simple, especially if Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy weren't with her. I felt a sudden anger grow inside of me. It was so strong. I was mad, for no reason… I just wanted… Wanted to… kill.

…

…

…

"Let's get her the vanilla one!" I suggested

"That sounds disgusting" Erza said, smugly

"Stop being so depressed, just for today!" I comforted a little "It's Lisanna's birthday" The smile on my face also hurt my heart.

"Happy… you know why I'm sad- why we're all sad… Just face it we can't-"

A mysterious loud thud came from outside the ice cream shop. Erza busted out of the door to check on Lisanna. I grabbed the vanilla ice cream and headed out of the door. I gasped at the site. My heart started to beat faster as I saw Lucy… chocking Lisanna. I stepped forward, but after that one step, everything started to blur… and then the darkness took over… The last thing I saw was Lucy's devil like smile…

…

…

…

Kill… was one word being thrown around in my mind as I held her up against the wall. She was several inches above the ground, as she scratched into my arm to let her go… I asked her, alright. I asked her where my Father is and she said she would never tell me. The anger in me grew and I started to choke her. I could feel a smile form on my face as I saw her eyes go back into her head.

"Just a little mor-"I was thinking but I was interrupted

"Ice-make lance!"

My eyes widened to the sound of gray's voice and before anything happened I grabbed my victim and pulled her to the side, as I dodged Grey's attack. My breathing and my heartbeats slowly grew faster. I looked at Gray who slowly fell to the ground wide-eyed. He then laid there, and I had to give it to Yumako. I looked towards the nearby alley and saw Yumako, fall in sync with Gray. My eyes widened… He… passed out? But, what about…

"Lucy…?" I heard from a distance… A voice that my heart lingered for.

I turned to fire dragon slayer as he stared at me wide-eyed… A cake slipped out of his hands as he looked my way, I reached inside the satchel I had, searching for a weapon. Only to find multiple kunai knives…

"What a reunion" I mumbled

I guess I have to take care of him…

…

…

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Summary of this chapter;

Lucy has been captivated by Yumako for the past two months. She has been trained, as well as locked inside of his basement. She decides to bring back her mother instead of saving Natsu. The memory of them not believing her is her motivation. However, the first step of this plan is to figure out where her father is... why? Lucy forgot to ask that! She has to get this information from the five people she has decided to shun. The people who had deceived her, and don't believe her! Gasp!

The only one that would probably tell her is Lisanna. HOWEVER! As Lucy was about to fulfill her mission she got this killer instinct… It went from Lucy's perspective to Happy's perspective, and then back to Lucy's ^o^! Her killer instinct is so sudden… I wonder what could of caused such a thing! Hint* hint*!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Natsu vs. Lucy: Worst battle ever.**_

…

…

…

_**Recap:**_

_**"Ice-make lance!"**_

_**My eyes widened to the sound of gray's voice and before anything happened I grabbed my victim and pulled her to the side, as I dodged Grey's attack. My breathing and my heartbeats slowly grew faster. I looked at Gray who slowly fell to the ground wide-eyed. He then lay there, and I had to give it to Yumako. I looked towards the nearby alley and saw Yumako, fall in sync with Gray. My eyes widened… He… passed out? But, what about…**_

_**"Lucy…?" I heard from a distance… A voice that my heart lingered for.**_

_**I turned to fire dragon slayer as he stared at me wide-eyed… A cake slipped out of his hands as he looked my way, I reached inside the satchel I had, searching for a weapon. Only to find multiple kunai knives…**_

_**"What a reunion" I mumbled**_

_**I guess I have to take care of him…**_

…

…

I pulled out one of the kunai knives and held it in my hand securely. I got into a comfortable fighting position as Natsu stared at me with wide eyes. My hand tightened around the miniature knife as I remembered my original mission. I slashed my head back to look at Lisanna, who was nearly unconscious on the floor. I sighed, 'I guess I'll have to ask Natsu' I thought carelessly. Oh, my revenge shalt not be hurtful physically… Only mentally.

"Lucy… Where have you been?" Natsu exclaimed

My head twitched a bit, and my heart thumped so hard it nearly hurt my chest. What the hell does he mean? Does he care? Or is he challenging me? I began to calm down a bit. Natsu… Instead of trying to figure it out I threw the kunai knife straight at him. His eyes widened even more from my action, as he dodged it easily. The knife spiraled on and on till it lost gravity and hit the ground. My hand soon found another knife and I clung onto it.

"Answer me!" He demanded, with authority.

A threat! He began to walk towards me. I took this VERY offensive. I crouched a bit more for a little more agility as I ran towards him, full force. My breathing was tense as I pulled back, ready to wound him. A slight glare of light caught the corner of my eye before my hand was close to his chest. Everything felt as if it were slow motion from there.

…The knife slipped out of my hand as I saw his flaming fist reaching over to my face. I dodged his attack and lunged backwards quickly. My breathing grew a bit more. He grabbed the knife and melted it slowly in his hands.

My eyes widened. Is this a game? Is he not willing to fight me…? He's cowering away! His face softened, but into a more somber face. He looked at me, and smirked just a bit. My eyes grew with wonder, curiosity, and excitement. Oh, so he is challenging me. I know I could never match the abilities of this fine fire dragon slayer… Yet I know I can get him to say something.

"Where is my Father?" I yelled back at him, my voice cracking in the distance.

"I won't ever tell you Lucy..." He replied, too quickly to determine the feeling in his voice.

I bit my lip in frustration. I grabbed a second kunai knife out of the old satchel. 'This is no use!' I thought I could hear a stir coming from behind me. I glanced back at Lisanna who was nearly, awake. I looked back to Natsu, the perfect scenario collecting in my head. I just need to threaten Lisanna… 'Of course, perfect'

I just need to get Natsu. He was looking at me from across the empty lot we were in. I looked at him, making sure he caught the amusement in my eyes. I sprinted to him, ready to puncture one of these knives into him as soon as I get to him. His fists were still covered with flames, but I never the only places he's aim for is my face, or stomach. Mostly because I was shorter than him.

I swiped the knife aiming for his arm. He moved swiftly dodging my attack effortlessly. I grunted, as I turned around to face him and slash him again. He wasn't trying to hit me, which confused me deeply. I tried to hit him again, and left a small mark on his pale face. His breathe quickened as we began to spar. I was ready to dodge, everything, anything… Yet there was nothing to dodge which was strange. I attempted to stick one of the knives in his abdomen. Instead he knocked me down.

I gasped in surprise as I hit the ground. The knives I was using slid away from me, both in different directions. I dug into the satchel and felt only two left. I threw the satchel behind me, as I got up. Natsu found my previous knives and melted them, the soft iron liquid falling to the ground as the process made a sizzling sound. He looked at me, his eyes glistening in the light. I jumped to my feet ready for another attack. He's playing defense so far… Goose bumps ran down my arms as I saw him inch closer. We were now far away from Lisanna and the others.

What was I to do..? My body reacted before my mind was fully up to it. I walked to Natsu this time, taking more precaution. My strides stalling for another plan in my mind. I swallowed whatever was in my throat, from saliva to fear. I threw my first knife at him aiming straight for his belly button. He caught the knife and it melted to the ground. Okay, that's not going to work. In the distance I could see Lisanna scrambling to her feet, technically coughing her lounges out.

I now focused on Natsu, he was just staring at me. I closed my eyes and focused.' So Natsu never has weaknesses huh?' I asked myself. My last resort, my last weapon remaining in my hand. I took a huge risk. I put the end of the knife to my chest, and face the sharp end towards Natsu. If this went wrong I could stab myself also. I sighed for luck. I ran towards him, once again. Ready for anything. Yet, I wasn't ready for what happened next…

As I got to a measurement of one foot near Natsu he caught my wrist, his hands not filled with flames anymore. And grabbed the knife out of my hand. He threw it to the ground and grabbed me forcefully. I shut my eyes… ready for anything.

…

…

..

Author's Note: eh, I decided to end there since I'm incredibly tired, I was suppose to sleep an hour ago, but I decided "screw you mother!", oh just kidding, but I was suppose to sleep an hour ago. BY THE WAY, I totally love you guys for reviewing, thanks for replying to my suggestion, you guys :d I appreciate it. Thank you for 'loving it' as so quoted in some of your comments, and I thank you even if you think my story is crappy and you posted a review. I WUV YOU GUYS 3!

A HUGE ASS THANKS TO:

_**Kevin**_

_**Yultiguilunforever**_

_**Spiral Reflection**_

_**Mhm. I'm awesome**_

_**ShiningStellar**_

_**Watashi wa Tsuki-San**_

_**The Midnight Shadow Star**_

_**Hi **_

_**Panda24**_

_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_

_**And**_

_**Someuser**_

_**NO REALLY THANKS YOU GUYS, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. YOU INSPIRE ME, ENCOURAGE ME, AND KEEP ME GOING EVERY CHAPTER. I really appreciate it (^_^)…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

I would first like to thank all the people who have reviewed.

_**Kevin**_

_**Yultiguilunforever**_

_**Spiral Reflection**_

_**Mhm. I'm awesome**_

_**ShiningStellar**_

_**Watashi wa Tsuki-San**_

_**The Midnight Shadow Star**_

_**Hi **_

_**Panda24**_

_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_

_**Someuser**_

_**AbigailMoonLIGHT**_

_**JM0505**_

_**DragonHeart44**_

And

_**Thoj**_

Today I stared at all the reviews I got, and you know what! It's pretty funny actually, someone actually complained about my story. Oh! I knew this time would come, thank you random citizen. I am very sorry though, for I do not change the way I write for anyone. Not even my own mother, No one! I'm sorry you're disappointed or you're annoyed with the fact that I don't, quote "get on with the story". That's the way I write though, if you don't like it don't read it. It's sad to lose a fellow reader, but I hate drama so leave me alone!

Anyway, thank you to all the "Positive" reviews. Whenever I read your guys' reviews I get a really warm feeling inside, and I can't wait till I get on the computer! Like right now, I'm shoo excited! I might piss my pants XD Haha maybe not that excited, but in that sort of metaphor, sure :D . Oh, you guys focusing on the romance so much. I hope you guys recognize the plot more in this chapter, it's a huge smack in the face, so be ready. I still love you guys 3 YOU DA BESTEST!

_**Chapter 9:**_ Mistakes

_**Short recap:**_

_**I now focused on Natsu, he was just staring at me. I closed my eyes and focused.' So Natsu never has weaknesses huh?' I asked myself. My last resort, my last weapon remaining in my hand. I took a huge risk. I put the end of the knife to my chest, and face the sharp end towards Natsu. If this went wrong I could stab myself also. I sighed for luck. I ran towards him, once again. Ready for anything. Yet, I wasn't ready for what happened next…**_

_**As I got to a measurement of one foot near Natsu he caught my wrist, his hands not filled with flames anymore. And grabbed the knife out of my hand. He threw it to the ground and grabbed me forcefully. I shut my eyes… ready for anything.**_

"Lucy" He spoke, rough with frustration.

My heart was beating so fast, it was the only thing I was thinking about. Everything in my mind was numbed as soon as he grabbed me. I tried shoving my arms out of his grasp. He wouldn't budge. I wouldn't give up, he's a trader… No matter what, they all betrayed me…

"Lucy look at me!" He demanded.

"No" I refused, tears filled my eyes. I couldn't stop them.

His hand tightened around my wrists. I balled my hands into fists, and attempted to punch, he grunted as he held onto me. He let go of my wrists. This action caused me to look at him. I blinked a few times, my mind flying everywhere… as his arms wrapped around me. My whole body froze. The only thing I could think was… breathe Lucy.

"Lucy…" He spoke "Where have you been…?" He repeated to me again "Why did you run off like that?"

I could feel his heart beating, almost as fast as mine. The tears in my eyes released. They slowly rolled down my cheeks. I didn't know what to feel.

"...Nnnn" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth, yet I wanted to slap him. I couldn't.

"Your dad isn't dead, Erza says she doesn't know why she said that. In fact, she said the only thing she could remember that day was you running away like that" He explained in a slow compassionate tone.

My eyes widened… Erza, never meant to say that… She doesn't remember when she said that… That means-

Natsu's arms tightened around me. "I thought you were dead"

"W-why would you think that!" I yelled outraged, everything becoming a bit lighter and my tears coming to a halt.

He chuckled, and pulled back to look at me. Then he turned serious. "That guy, he escaped. His name was Yomak, or something. They say he'd be looking for you, to kill you." He paused, breathing slightly "Are you okay? Did he find you? Where is he?" He threw at me, in a rushed tone.

I sighed in relief. A huge amount of weight trickling out of my body. I smiled a bit as tears fell down my cheeks a bit more. I hugged him again. I can't believe I thought they betrayed me… When this whole time… It was Yumako, he has blinded me. Into thinking they betrayed me, to fulfill his mission, so he could use Natsu… So he could use me…

He was the one who controlled Erza that day… He made it seem as if they betrayed me, this was all planned from the start. I let go of Natsu and took a step back. I looked at him, and looked deep into his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, Natsu" I told him as my hand unconsciously found the back of my head.

He raised an eyebrow "You still didn't answer any of the questions" he replied

"He was the one who was controlling Erza that day" I explained "He made me train with him for two months, he made it seem as if you guys… betrayed me so that I would stay with him"

"You believed him?"

"Yeah," I replied with shame, skimming the one syllable word.

I looked up at him, making sure he wasn't mad. He looked at me, smirking a bit. That little smirk was bright enough to clear all of my thoughts.

"Oi! He's in th-"

"YOU EVIL BITCH!" I heard from a distance.

Natsu and I both turned our attention to a very pissed off Lisanna. My eyes widened, as I forgot the rest of the damage I have caused. As I looked at Lisanna, I could see a dark figure moving in the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards the dark image, and saw Yumako sitting up, with his eyes closed. I automatically regretted the sight, as soon as I couldn't move my body.

"Lisanna? Are you okay?" Natsu asked Lisanna

I couldn't move my body, yet unlike all the other times Yumako was controlling me, I could see everything that was happening. My body bent down slowly, grabbing a cold and hard object below me.

"Of course not! She was choking me!" Lisanna screamed at the top of her lungs ( Author: Haha lounges)

'NATSU!' I screamed, yet it didn't come out. I could feel a smile spread across my face, a smile that I didn't like one bit. My arm moved swiftly over Natsu's shoulder. My heart quickened, in excitement…? I know I wasn't excited. The knife that I recently picked up was now pressed against Natsu's neck.

"Someone must tell me where Lucy's father is, before your poor companion here is dead. Indeed" my voice spoke on it's own.

Lisanna took a step forward, "ahh, ahh, ahh, one more step and your companions throat is mine"

Natsu didn't move. I don't know what he was thinking, yet, I wish I could know.

Lisanna gasped, yet it was inaudible. I, for once felt bad for her. Such a decision would… wait… this decision. Is either Natsu or I. Of course… she would choose…

"He's in presonaut Jail, located in-"

Natsu shifted under me, he shoved out of my grasp. And I sighed mentally in relief….

Author's Note: I decided to leave you guys there. I'm so sorry my fellow readers but I have bad news. I won't have a computer for a while, due to the fact that I'm moving. I'M SOO SORRY! I'm an idiot! I didn't know you don't get your furniture until 3 months of a waiting period! I'm sorry! So sorry! So I decided to leave you guys here, so that it's not so bad. I mean, Natsu's safe now, right? And Lucy and the gang are all okay with each other, plus! There was some romance in there, wink, wink!

P.S: I will try AS HARD AS I CAN! To post ASAP! AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! When I say it I mean it! I SWEAR, on my most precious blanket ever! The one I have had since I was two years old!

P.S.S : So so so so sorry you guys, I still love you!

P.S.S.S: Just because all is good, don't mean all is good in the future! I know exactly what I'm writing for my next chapter, so as soon as I see a computer, you guys shall have your next chapter! PROMISE

I love you guys, sorry! But thank you also.!


End file.
